Electronic devices are often equipped with one or more third party applications. Such third party applications may, for example, provide added functionality to the electronic device. For example, such third party applications may include web browsers, communication applications such as instant messaging applications, mapping applications, or other applications.
Such applications may have data associated therewith. For example, web browsers may track a browsing history and/or bookmarks, mapping applications may track a history of visited places, etc. Traditionally, such data could be accessed through the application itself. That is, the application could be launched and the data could then be accessed via the application's user interface.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.